


Corn Maze 3 - Good Morning Beautiful

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-11
Updated: 2002-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part to the Corn Maze Series.  First 2 are in the archive, they aren't neccessary, but go read them anyway.  Thanks to Alax for the great beta!<br/>The morning after Corn Maze 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Maze 3 - Good Morning Beautiful

## Corn Maze 3 - Good Morning Beautiful

by edie

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/edie22>

* * *

Lex woke with a start. Moonlight streamed in the windows, leaving patterns of shadows and lights across the floor. He started to turn and stretch, but was impeded by arms wrapped around him. He felt himself smile, then grin, as he remembered. Clark had turned into the biggest surprise, biggest welcome surprise, that Lex could remember. 

Lex wiggled and tried to turn again, in small increments. He wanted to see. Wanted to see what Clark looked like asleep. He finally managed to twist himself enough to see Clark's face. The view was completely worth the effort. 

The moonlight provided just enough light to make out Clark's features. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open, his hair twisted and a lock fallen over his eyes. Lex reached up to brush it away, and thought about how beautiful this boy was. A fierce wave of possessiveness shot through him. 'Mine,' he thought sleepily as he let his heavy eyelids close. He was back to sleep within minutes. 

~+~+~ 

Clark was not used to waking up with another person. He was definitely not used to waking up naked with his arms around someone who was equally naked. 

But he wasn't complaining. 

He finally got around to opening his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of Lex sleeping. He was so much more relaxed than Clark could remember seeing him. Clark didn't remember falling asleep like this, so that meant Lex had moved sometime during the night. It also meant that Lex was more of a snuggler than he would ever admit. 

Long, lean body pressed against his own. Clark didn't know how to process that much skin. Didn't know what was allowed with Lex, yet. Everything was too new. 

The sun was just starting to peek in the windows, and Clark knew he had a while before he had to go home. He wanted Lex to be awake, but he didn't want to wake him. So he just stayed where he was, arms around Lex, skin against skin. 

~+~+~ 

Lex could feel eyes on him as he woke. He could tell Clark was watching him, could feel Clark still holding him. "Good morning, Beautiful." Lex whispered. He opened his eyes to see the grin and blush he was hoping for. He wasn't disappointed. 

"Good morning, yourself." 

Lex tilted his head up and kissed where he could reach and ended up getting Clark's chin. He didn't want to move. Didn't want to leave the circle of arms that felt so right around him. 

Clark smiled down at him and Lex felt a twist in his stomach. Desire flooded him and he arched into Clark before he could stop himself. The gasp be got in return was more than worth it. He felt himself grinning back before his mouth was covered in a kiss. Lips against his, gently probing tongue, Lex moaned softly. 

Clark's hands traced slowly down his back, almost like he was memorizing the ridges and planes. Lex took control of the kiss. He plunged his tongue into Clark's mouth and reached up to thread his fingers through his hair. The little noises coming from Clark were nothing but encouragement. 

Lex pulled back, panting and hard, to look at Clark. His eyes were closed again and he was panting just as hard as Lex. Clark opened his eyes slowly, looking a question at Lex, before smiling and leaning in to capture Lex's mouth again. 

More desperate this time, tongue sliding across his own, slick heat, Lex didn't want to breath if it meant stopping. Urgent and hot, Clark arched against him, their hips finally meeting, cocks already hard against each other. 

Clark dragged his mouth from Lex's and let out a strangled moan. "Need you, Lex. God, so bad. Please...so hot, so, God." 

Lex groaned in reply. "Jesus, Clark." Another arch. "What... God." 

Lex felt Clark's hands travel down his back to cup his ass. And a finger slid between his cheeks to brush against the tiny hole. "Can...Lex, I want, please? I need to be inside you." 

"Yes. Yes, anything. Clark, do you, fuck, remember?" 

Clark nodded and pulled away. Lex stared into his eyes, finding heat and desire and determination. He smiled at Clark before pulling the rest of the way away from him and turning over onto his stomach. He watched Clark scramble in the drawer for the lube and then settle out of his line of sight, behind him. 

Lex could only close his eyes and feel. Large fingers trailing across his lower back, gripping his hips, Lex couldn't help but moan. He thrust backwards in what he hoped was encouragement. Clark was so close, Lex could almost feel him exactly where he needed him to be. Lex bit his lip to hold in the noises he could feel threatening to escape. He wasn't going to let himself beg. 

Finally, a shockingly cold finger tentatively pushed inside him. Loud exhale, and Lex heard Clark moan. Several achingly slow thrusts until Lex couldn't stand it anymore. "More, Clark. Use two fingers." 

Clark made some kind of noise Lex couldn't quite identify before he did exactly as Lex asked. Thick fingers probing inside him, sliding, stretching. Another moan escaped Lex's lips. 

"Clark, you can...I'm ready now. Can't wait." 

Sudden emptiness as Clark withdrew his fingers and then before he could complain about the loss, Clark was hovering over him. Blunt pressure, slow thrust, and Clark was finally inside him. 

"Lex, you...God. Feels...oh, I didn't know. So good." 

"That's it, Clark. Move." 

Clark grasped Lex's hips and started a steady rhythm. Sliding back until he was almost out and then shoving back in. Lex cried out as Clark's cock rubbed against his prostate. He snaked one hand to his own cock and tried to match the pace set by Clark. 

Torturous build, starting low in his stomach, Lex was close. The combination of Clark's low moans and the knowledge that moans were * _Clark's_ * drove Lex almost to the edge. He sped up his hand, swiping his thumb across the head of his cock, his body wildly thrusting between Clark's cock and the tunnel of his own hand. 

He could feel Clark's rhythm growing erratic. Lex was having trouble keeping one himself. One final yank back and Clark stiffened behind him, crying out. It was enough to send crashing over the edge. 

Wet, sticky hand crushed beneath him, hot and heavy farm boy sprawled on top of him. Lex grinned into the pillow and turned his head. Clark's breathing seemed to be going back to normal. He slid off of Lex and wrapped himself around Lex's body. Soft murmurs in his ear that Lex couldn't quite make out, absent kisses on his neck, and Clark was headed back to sleep. 

Lex wiggled against Clark and closed his own eyes. It turned out to be a much better morning than Lex could remember having in a long time. Beautiful indeed. 


End file.
